Scott Summers (Earth-616)
, deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (paternal distant ancestor); unnamed great-grandfather, deceased; Gloria Dayne (Fontanelle) (paternal distant ancestor); Philip Summers (paternal grandfather); Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (father, deceased); Katherine Ann Summers (mother, deceased); Jack Winters (Jack O'Diamonds) (former foster father); John Grey (father-in-law, deceased); Elaine Grey (mother-in-law, deceased); Alexander Summers (Havok) (brother); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (brother, deceased); Madelyne Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (first wife/second wife's clone, deceased); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (second wife, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (sister-in-law, deceased); Paul Bailey (brother-in-law, deceased); Julia Grey (sister-in-law, deceased); Roger Grey (brother-in-law, deceased); Liam Grey (brother-in-law, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (sister-in-law); Nathan Summers (Cable) (son, deceased); Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased); Joseph Bailey (nephew, deceased); Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (nephew, alleged half-brother); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (daughter-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (daughter-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (step-grandson, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive granddaughter); Stryfe (son's clone); Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality daughter); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality son); Summers and Grey Family Tree (relatives); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; X-Factor Complex, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 195 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = even though his eyes appear red because of his optic beams, his natural eye color is brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Wears specialized sunglasses with ruby-quartz lenses to control optic blasts | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Leader of mutant race, adventurer, headmaster, former student, radio announcer | Education = College Graduate, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Early Years Scott Summers is the oldest of the mutant sons of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine Ann. When Scott's father flew the family back from a vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito, the plane was attacked and set ablaze by a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute was unable to slow their fall sufficiently to prevent Scott from suffering a head injury on landing (the injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts). This was also the first time that Scott used his mutant power, to slow their descent.revealed in The two boys were hospitalized for injuries sustained during their landing. Scott and Alex, both, suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the plane incident. Alex left the hospital after two weeks, but Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. Upon recovering, they were placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska, and were subjected to batteries of tests and experiments by the orphanage's owner, Mr. Milbury, an alias for the evil geneticist and Scott's future enemy Nathaniel Essex (Mr. Sinister). Mr. Milbury, also, placed mental blocks on Scott and took-on the role of "Lefty", who was Scott's roommate and would bully him at the orphanage. With their parents presumed dead, the authorities separated the two brothers. Alex was adopted while Scott remained. For a time, Scott had prolonged amnesia about his childhood. As a teenager, Scott came into the foster care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal known as the Jack O'Diamonds. After Scott began to suffer from severe headaches, he was sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of ruby-quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes, as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved everyone by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Winters sought to use Scott's new found talent in his crimes and physically abused the young boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath, Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with F.B.I. agent, Fred Duncan, in their mutual attempt to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Professor Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in Professor Xavier's dream for human/mutant equality, and second student to enlist in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. X-Men As Cyclops, Scott became deputy leader of the X-Men. While he was a skilled tactician, Scott's social skills were lacking. Scott had fallen in love with his teammate Jean Grey, but his reserved demeanor prevented him from expressing his feelings for her for years. For a long time, Scott refused to admit, even to himself, that he had feelings for Jean, afraid he would be hurt again or that his optic blasts would hurt her - or anyone else he cared about for that matter. Scott also felt he was no match for his wealthy teammate, Warren Worthington III, a.k.a. Angel, who was, at first, also romantically interested in Jean. What Scott didn't know was that Jean actually had a crush on him too, but was too shy to make a move. Eventually, on Bobby Drake's 16th birthday, they revealed their passion for each other and began to date. In the X-Men's first field mission, they battled Magneto. Scott led the X-Men in battle against the Vanisher, the Blob, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Namor, Unus, and Lucifer. They journeyed to the Savage Land and later battled the Juggernaut, Dr. Bolivar Trask’s Sentinels, Mimic, Count Nefaria, the Locust, El Tigre, Puppet master, the Factor Three, the Super-Adaptoid, The Warlock, Cobalt Man, Mole Man and Tyrannus, Mekano, Mutant Master, and Grotesk. When the Changeling, posing as Prof. Xavier, was killed by Grotesk, the X-Men, again, battled Magneto with the Avengers and when they returned home, were ordered to disband by Fred Duncan. Upon reading Prof. Xavier's will, his fortune was to be used for a trust fund, with the mansion becoming the property of the X-Men and Scott to act as a trustee for both the fund and the school. Scott and Jean battled Quasimodo, under the guise of Computo, while he visited her at a new modeling job and when dozens of latent mutants were summoned to San Francisco by Mesmero and, what seemed to be, Magneto (actually a robot duplicate), the X-Men reunited and were overpowered by the villains and their mutant army. They had no choice but to retreat and leave Lorna Dane behind. Scott created the cover identity of Erik the Red to infiltrate the villain organization and quickly rose to become Magneto's second in command. The X-Men were able to destroy the organization from both outside and within and then went-on to battle Blastaar. Scott was reunited with his brother Alex, when the X-Men rescued Alex (later called Havok) from The Living Pharaoh, though he refused the offer to return with Scott and the X-Men at that time. When the X-Men finally freed Alex from Larry Trask and his Sentinels, Alex accompanied his brother and his teammates back to civilization, where he began training to help him keep his energy in check. The X-Men, next, battled Sauron, returned to the Savage Land and battled Magneto and his Savage Land Mutates, briefly battled Sunfire, stopped the invasion of the Z'Nox, where the X-Men officially reformed, with Prof. Xavier returned (explaining his situation of leaving before the Z'Nox invasion), and survived an encounter with an angry Hulk. Next, Professor Xavier sent the X-Men back to the Savage Land to make sure that Magneto actually perished, where the team met Ororo Munroe and helped her battle Deluge, who Scott defeated while unconscious. The team, then, went-on to aid the Fantastic Four in ending the threat of the Z'Nox. Years later, when most of his original students were captured by the sentient island-being Krakoa, Prof. Xavier sent another team, comprised of Dr. Moira MacTaggert's students, one of whom was Cyclops' long-lost brother, Kid Vulcan, to rescue them. After the team freed Cyclops, they were seemingly killed. Cyclops escaped, but Prof. Xavier wiped the traumatizing knowledge, that his new-found brother had seemingly died saving him, from Cyclops' memories. Prof. Xavier, then, assembled another new team of X-Men, including Sunfire, Banshee, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine, and Thunderbird. When Jean and the other original X-Men left the fold following the formation of the new X-Men, Cyclops stayed-on as deputy leader, feeling that he would never be able to lead a normal life because of the uncontrollable nature of his powers, though, he continued to date Jean. However, the new team was made up of individuals and loners, such as Wolverine (who also had a crush on Jean), and they weren’t initially working as tight a unit as the original team, despite the hard training that Cyclops put them through. Thunderbird was killed in the new team’s first mission against Count Nefaria and his Ani-Men and it haunted Cyclops. The team went on to battle Kierrok and then Havok and Polaris controlled by Eric the Red. The Phoenix Shortly after Jean left the team, she, Prof. Xavier, Wolverine, and Banshee were kidnapped by Stephen Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard his space station. - After defeating Lang, the X-Men had to escape back to Earth aboard a space shuttle, during a solar radiation storm. The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding, to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Jean volunteered to pilot, by absorbing Dr.Corbeau's flight knowledge, but while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for her to hold back any longer with her powers and she began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. However, Jean did not die. Simultaneously, the Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean, by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. While Phoenix lay in the hospital, Scott aided the X-Men battling Magneto. The X-Men, then, journeyed to the M'Kraan Crystal's homeworld, to battle the Shi’ar Imperial Guard where they met Christopher Summers, alias Corsair, Cyclops’ father, who had become a space pirate and leader of the Starjammers. Scott still believed that his parents had died in the plane accident and was unaware that they, in fact, had been captured and sold into slavery by the Shi'ar Empire. Phoenix and Storm learned of Corsair's identity, but kept it from Scott. The team returned after Phoenix repaired the M'Kraan Crystal. After being trapped in the Danger Room, the team, then, battled Warhawk and were later controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus, until Beast rescued them, only to be captured by Magneto and his robot Nanny after. They escaped to the Savage Land and battled Sauron and Garokk. Scott believed the Phoenix was Jean, when the real Jean was actually in suspended animation. Cyclops privately questioned his relationship with Jean, feeling that this reborn Jean was not the same Jean he had loved. Yet, when he thought her dead for an extended period of time, after his battle in the Savage Land, Scott was not able to mourn Jean, and believed this meant he didn't really love her anymore. The team then they arrived in Agarashima, Japan and aided Sunfire in battling Moses Magnum, then arrived in Calgary, Alberta where they battled Vindicator and Alpha Flight. Once they arrived home, they battled Arcade in Murderworld. Around this time, Storm was kidnapped by Arkon the Imperion to power a machine to save his planet and the X-Men rescued her. Scott briefly dated Colleen Wing , however, when Scott and Phoenix were reunited on Muir Island, to fight Proteus, he rediscovered his love for her and they shared a passionate kiss on the way home. After battling the Hellfire Club, over recruitment of Dazzler, Scott and Phoenix shared an intimate night, after Phoenix blocked Scott's optic blast and allowed him to see her clearly. After an invite to a Hellfire Club party from Angel, the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into the Black Queen. After the X-Men battled the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, Phoenix underwent another transformation into the Dark Phoenix and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When she returned to Earth, Phoenix threatened to kill everyone, but Cyclops still tried to reach out to her. Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. Scott finally proposed to the Phoenix as they were teleported away by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered Phoenix's transformation into Dark Phoenix once more. Phoenix understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on the moon. When the Phoenix committed suicide, Scott believed the love of his life had died and he left the X-Men. Unsure of what to do anymore, Scott signed on as crew of a fishing boat, captained by Lee Forrester, who helped him work through his grief. After an adventure in which Lee's father was possessed by D'Spayre, Cyclops and the Man-Thing fought D'Spayre. Scott and Lee found themselves shipwrecked in the Bermuda Triangle, where they stumbled upon Magneto's new base of operations and he aided the X-Men in defeating Magneto. Scott rejoined the team and after Storm sensed that Arkon was in danger, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. The team next battled the next version of Sentinels, sponsored by the Hellfire Club's Black King, Sebastian Shaw. When Corsair came to Earth for help with the Sidri, Scott recognized a certain medallion that Corsair was wearing, containing pictures of the Summers family. At first, Scott was very angry at Corsair and Storm for keeping the truth from him, but Scott came to understand and forgive his father. Next, the X-Men helped during a coupe, by battling the alien Brood, Deathbird, and Admiral Samedar, to restore Lilandra to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a bet between the Gamemaster and Death, Scott, then, introduced Corsair to his other son, Alex. Soon, the Brood retaliated by implanting embryos in all of the X-Men, but Storm's new connection to an Acanti saved them all. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. The X-Men, later, battled Dracula. Madelyne Pryor After spending downtime with Lee, Scott later came into contact with his grandparents, who he learned were still alive and owned a shipping company in Canada, North Star Airways. Scott left to the Summers' family reunion, where he met Madelyne Pryor, a pilot for his grandparents. Unaware that Madelyne was a clone of Jean created by Sinister, Scott became obsessed with Madelyne's similarity to Jean. Scott fell in love with Madelyne and on the Starjammer proposed. After a small battle with Mastermind, where the X-Men believed Scott was Dark Phoenix, Scott and Madelyne were married. On the way to their honeymoon, their plane crashed and after surviving, Scott decided not to accompany his father to the stars or remain an X-Man, but to give Madelyne a normal life. Scott was among the heroes that were teleported to an area of spacetime, near a galaxy, far from the vicinity of Earth's. Similarly, a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress, Kang, the Lizard, the Molecule Man, Ultron, the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the planet-devourer, Galactus, found themselves in another construct, within this same area of spacetime. Aboard the constructs, the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force, except for a single star. Then, before their eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that star. Finally, a rift opened in spacetime, from which poured a blinding light and the passengers within the constructs heard a voice telling them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" The passengers were then sent to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "Secret War" amongst themselves; most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers, in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised. Scott sided with the X-Men, who quickly decided to stay-out of the direct conflicts and become a third-party. The X-Men were unwelcome by the heroes for siding with Magneto. It all ended after Dr. Doom killed all of the heroes, only to be manipulated by the Beyonder, in Klaw's body, to resurrect them. Early in their marriage, Scott and Madelyne were flying a geological survey team across Alaska, when they ran into a mysterious storm that forced them to crash-land. Through Loki's Firefountain, all non super powered humans aboard the plane, including Madelyne, were endowed with mystical powers . As Anodyne, Madelyne could heal virtually any injury, illness, and physical-defect. Madelyne, also, used mystical healing powers to allow Cyclops to function without his protective lenses. When it was discovered that Loki's intentions were never altruistic and that his gift was badly flawed, as the cost of those powers was the loss of individual creativity and imagination, everyone went against him. His plans ended, Loki was ordered, by Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, to restore everyone to their original state . Loki, spitefully, removed all the powers he had granted and everyone who Anodyne had cured was also regressed back. During the incident, Madelyne revealed she was pregnant. At this time, Scott met Rachel Summers, his daughter from an alternate reality, not knowing of her true origins. Scott, later, returned to the X-Men, after learning that Magneto joined, and battled the Freedom Force. Later, the X-Men traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes, where Rachel began calling herself Phoenix and wearing a similar outfit as the original, a fact that Scott protested. Scott returned home to battle Fenris, the mutant children of Baron von Strucker, Andreas and Andrea, while Madelyne bore Scott a son, alone in the mansion kitchen, named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers - Nathan from an implanted suggestion by Mister Sinister in Madelyne, Christopher from Scott's father, and Charles from his father-figure. Scott, then, battled Storm for undisputed leadership of the X-Men and New Mutants and after being defeated, Scott retired from the X-Men with his wife and son in Alaska. X-Factor During their time away, Scott and Madelyne's marriage became strained and Madelyne resented the fact that Scott was rarely home and that he continued to miss Jean. Scott became very distant, even leaving Madelyne in the middle of the night. When Jean was revealed alive, Scott abandoned Madelyne and baby Christopher to meet with Jean, in New York, despite Madelyne's threats of him not being welcome back. After meeting with Scott, Jean decided that they should do something about the current situation of mutants as the X-Men had strayed from Professor Xavier's dream. The five original X-Men founded X-Factor, an organization that intended to seek out and aid other mutants, under the pretense of hunting down those perceived menaces to society, believing that the X-Men were no longer following the dream. The public assumed they were humans hunting mutants, when in fact, they were training young mutants in the use of their powers at the X-Factor Complex. Convinced that they needed a good leader to function properly, Hank McCoy was the reason Scott decided to stay on. Warren asked his best friend and college roommate, Cameron Hodge, to act as the team's PR adviser, unaware that Cameron actually despised mutants, was the leader of the anti-mutant group The Right, and was simply waiting for the time to strike. With X-Factor, Scott, first, rescued troubled mutant, Rusty Collins, from the Navy. Unsure what to do about Maddie and the baby and Jean, Scott only felt useful when commanding his team. Shortly after the formation of X-Factor, Beast was captured, by Tower, for the geneticist, Dr. Carl Maddicks. The team was contacted to silence Tower and, after a battle, the team rescued Beast and Artie Maddicks, while Dr. Maddicks perished, distracting the guards. Scott attempted to contact Maddie, but the number was disconnected. After battling Tower, X-Factor rescued Rusty from Frenzy. The team went-on to battle Apocalypse and his Alliance of Evil and Bulk and Glow Worm, where the media referred to their non human guises as X-Terminators. At first, Scott tried to keep his marriage from Jean, but it was eventually made apparent, while she trained with the other members of X-Factor. Next, X-Factor battled Doppelganger and Crimson Dynamo. Rusty was again pursued, this time by the Freedom Force, where Blob recognized X-Factor as the original X-Men, and the team was aided by a girl, named Skids, and invited her to the Complex. Rusty had been greatly injured, by the Blob, and need medical attention and Artie had went into the Morlocks' tunnels looking for him. While Marvel Girl and Angel rushed Rusty to medical attention, Cyclops, Beast, and Iceman stayed in the tunnels, while the Marauders began their massacre of the Morlocks. At this time, reporter, Trish Tilby, shattered X-Factor's illusion, from Mystique's tip, by leaking that Warren, a mutant, financially backed the group. After saving a group of Morlocks, Cyclops and Marvel Girl returned to the tunnels and found Thor, who had rescued Warren, badly beaten, and Artie. After the Tunnelers, a group of Morlocks, decided that they were better-off on their own, Cyclpos and Marvel Girl went to contain them and, after a battle, Scott was forced to kill Berserker. Warren's wings were severely injured, to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live, and Scott and Jean frequently visited him in the hospital. Jean had learned that her sister, Sara Bailey, had begun speaking on behalf of mutants, in her absence. Scott and Jean went to check on her, fearing for her safety and ,upon arriving, the house exploded, with Jean saving Scott in a telekinetic bubble. After beginning to fear for Madelyne's safety and feeling bad about abandoning his family, Scott went back to Alaska to look for them. There was no record of Madelyne or the baby left in existence, as Sinister had erased them all, and, while searching for Maddie, Scott was attacked by a newly awakened Master Mold. After finding the corpse of a young, red-head in a river, Scott believed his wife was dead and buried her by himself. After having his wings amputated, Scott witnessed Warren's plane explode, seemingly killing him, and attended his funeral. Scott became plagued by the ghosts of Warren and Maddie, leading others to believe he was going mad (it was later revealed that Cameron Hodge was planning this using holograms). Next, Caliban accompanied X-Factor on a mission to battle The Right and rescue and recruit Rictor. After being tricked, by Hodge, into believing that Jean, Phoenix, and Madelyne were one and the same, Scott battled Jean and removed his visor in front of her, only to have Leech save him from destroying her . After a training session with the kids at the Complex, X-Factor battled three of Apocalypse's Horsemen and, while Hank recovered, Scott, Bobby, and Jean subdued the Hulk again, this time in his gray form. While at the reading of Warren's will, Scott attempted to tell the truth, of X-Factor being mutants, but they were attacked, by The Right, and forced to display their powers in the view of the public. Upon returning home, X-Factor found Caliban tranquilized and the children were all kidnapped, by The Right. Caliban accompanied X-Factor to rescue the children and, after, they were all teleported aboard Apocalypse's Celestial ship, where they battled the Horsemen and Warren, as Death. Revealed as Death, the fourth horseman of Apocalypse, Warren fought the rest of X-Factor, but was soon brought out of his brainwashing, after Iceman faked his own death at Warren's hands. After battling Cameron Hodge's The Right, Scott saw video footage of Madelyne and the X-Men sacrificing themselves in Dallas, Texas and he and Jean began the search for his son . With clues from Destiny of the Freedom Force, Scott and Jean returned to his orphanage, to battle Nanny and Orphan-Maker for his son, only to have demons make-off with him . After learning the truth of her existence from Sinister, the demons S'ym and N'Astirh corrupted Madelyne's feelings of self-despair, transforming her into the Goblyn Queen. After fighting countless demons, X-Factor searched for baby Christopher and their search lead them to the Goblyn Queen and N’astirh, who now had the baby. Scott was surprised to find out that his wife was alive, but Madelyne started a fight, blaming Scott and Jean for the misery in her life. Returning to her Madelyne form, before the arrival of the X-Men, made it appear X-Factor was trying to steal baby Christopher and a battle ensued between the two teams, until the Goblyn Queen's plan to sacrifice her child to open a portal to Limbo was revealed. Madelyne had even seduced, and slept with, Scott's brother, Alex, calling him her Goblyn Prince. - , - The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Jean on top of the Empire State Building, attempting to kill everyone in her power . Scott, soon, learned that Mister Sinister ran the orphanage in which he was raised, and battled Sinister over this. Scott seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast and pursued a romance with Jean, reclaiming his son, who began to show formidable powers of telekinesis at a young age by creating impenetrable bubbles when threatened. At this time, Scott proposed to Jean only to be denied. After battling the Chosen, Rejects and Beginagains on a space mission, the team returned home to battle the Ravens and an immortal Cameron Hodge on Genosha with the X-Men and New Mutants. While on Genosha, Scott also battled his brother Alex, who had been controlled, until his brainwashing was lifted and together, they defeated Hodge. Later, Apocalypse infected baby Christopher with a Techno-Organic Virus . Although Scott saved his son, with the help of his fellow teammates and through the combined strength of Christopher, Jean, and himself defeated Apocalypse, he was unable to save his son from the fatal infection. Distraught, Scott decided to allow a member of the Clan Askani to transport Christopher two millennia into the future, where he could be cured and where it had been foreseen that he would deliver the world from Apocalypse's clutches . Returning to the X-Men Prof. Xavier's psionic enemy, Shadow King, returned to combat the X-Men and X-Factor rushed to assist . After his defeat, Cyclops and X-Factor disbanded to rejoin the X-Men and Scott was named leader of a newly created "Blue Team" . Prof. Xavier and Scott traveled to Muir Island and asked Alex to lead the new team of X-Factor. Fellow teammate and telepath, Psylocke, began to try, many times, to lure Cyclops into infidelity, behind Jean's back. X-Cutioner’s Song After battling Magneto and his Acolytes - , Omega Red and the The Hand , a Brood Warrior Ghost Rider and Brood Queen, Mojo, and Hazard, Mister Sinister, disguised as Apocalypse, returned and sent Caliban, a former X-Factor member turned Horsemen of Apocalypse, to kidnap Cyclops and Jean at Harry's Hideaway. After the Horsemen of Apocalypse left, Mr. Sinister turned Scott and Jean over to Stryfe , a madman and rival to Cable, in exchange for a canister containing a genetic matrix he was told contained Summers' family genetic material. Torturing Scott and Jean, Stryfe claimed that he was Nathan returned from the future after being abandoned. In the final battle on the lunar surface of the moon, Cable and Stryfe seemingly vanished due to Scott activating a device that Cable had created. Fathers and Sons After hearing that Cable had returned and was being controlled by Stryfe, from Domino, Scott, Jean, and Prof. Xavier left with the android, Zero. . Through the combined efforts of Tyler Dayspring, Professor Xavier, Jean, and a member of the Clan Askani, Stryfe was informed that he was a clone and that Cable was in fact the original Nathan Christopher Charles Summers and he expelled himself from Cable's mind. Cable left Scott with unresolved issues, only wanting to know about his mother before he left . After battling the Soul Skinner and a controlled Omega Red, Psylocke passionately kissed Scott and he took a leave, to meet with his grandparents in Alaska and explain the recent events with his son and wife . Mister Sinister returned, this time in the guise of Mr. Mulbury, a neighbor of Scott's grandparents, to inform Scott of his accidental release of the Legacy Virus. Sinister also informed Scott that there was another Summers brother and left him wondering, before the Dark Riders appeared and Sinister teleported away . After a brief attack, by a super-powered, recently returned Magneto at Illyana Rasputin's funeral and aiding the Avengers in rescuing Quicksilver's daughter, Luna, , , Jean proposed to Scott. During the night of his bachelor party, Scott was alerted that there was an intruder in the Danger Room. It turned out to be Cable, going through a hologram of when he was given to the Askani by his father. Originally put-off by Scott's eagerness to relinquish his son forever, Cable came to respect his father after seeing a hologram of Scott's response after his decision and a brief battle with X-Cutioner over the body of comatose Emma Frost . Scott and his long-time love were finally married and whilst on their honeymoon, Scott and Jean's spirits were taken into the time-stream, by the Clan Askani's matriarch, Rachel Summers. Arriving in the future, Scott and Jean inhabited new bodies of Slym and Redd Dayspring and raised Christopher, or Nathan as he was now called, for twelve years. When they returned to their own time and bodies, Nathan remained in the future and ultimately matured into his time's greatest hero: Cable. At the request of Rachel, Jean assumed the Phoenix identity - . Scott and Jean returned in time to aid Nick Fury with an out of control mutant, Sunset Grace, and defeat the Phalanx and an assimilated Stephen Lang and Cameron Hodge , . Upon returning, the school name was changed from Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and Scott and Jean moved into the former boathouse . Believing that the world was at an end, Scott spent his last moments before the Age of Apocalypse with Jean and Nathan . Everyone was back to normal when the event was reset correctly by Bishop, who mistook Scott and Hank for their AOA counterparts and briefly attacked them, and Scott offered Cable and X-Force a home at the mansion . After being accidentally sent to a crashing Avalon, by Amelia Voght, Scott lead the Acolytes to the X-Men's abandoned Australian base and then, helped to re-capture an escaped Sabretooth. Onslaught Scott, Bobby, Ororo, and Logan mysteriously awakened in an area unfamiliar to them. They appeared to have suffered a battle, but had no memory of the events. Scott and the other X-Men found that they were being tested by Onslaught. After finally defeating Post, they were teleported back to the mansion. After battling Ozymandias and meeting with Senator Robert Kelly, where Kelly informed Scott of the existence of Project: Wideawake , the X-Men were forced to battle their mentor, when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught as a result of mind-wiping Magneto . Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Prof. Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time. Prof. Xavier, who was left powerless after Onslaught's defeat, was arrested for his part, leaving Scott and Jean as leaders and co-headmasters of the school . Scott, again, was forced to battle a mind-controlled Alex when the latter joined a new Brotherhood of Mutants. Soon after returning from Hong Kong and battling with Shang-Chi against Wilson Fisk for the Elixir Vitae, hoping it would cure the Legacy Virus, the government sponsored mutant-hunting operation, known as "Operation: Zero Tolerance", took effect and the villainous Bastion captured X-Men Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Cannonball, and Phoenix . In his attempt to destroy mutantkind, Bastion placed a nanotech bomb inside Scott’s chest . The X-Men escaped and the mutant doctor, and new X-Men member, named Cecilia Reyes, saved Scott’s life. Scott and his wife soon took a leave of absence from the X-Men, for a period of recuperation. On the plane ride there, Scott and Jean briefly battled a battalion of A.I.M. soldiers and while on leave, Scott called the original team together to reassess Professor Xavier's dream of peaceful co-existance of mutants and humans. Scott, also, began to grow weary, as Jean began to wear the same costume that the Phoenix double wore and manifested the Phoenix flamebird while training. Apocalypse Scott and Jean returned to the X-Men some time after, at the request of Storm, when she grew concerned about the mental well-being of Professor X (who had returned sometime prior) . Not long after returning to the team, Scott and Jean soon found themselves embroiled in Apocalypse's bid for cosmic power, by assembling "The Twelve" - a group of mutants who would determine the fate of their kind that included Scott, Phoenix, Iceman, Professor X, Storm, Magneto, The Living Monolith, Bishop, Polaris, Sunfire, Mikhail Rasputin, X-Man, and Cable. To secure a new host body, Apocalypse sought to collect the mutants he required to carry out his plan and siphon the awesome energies of "The Twelve". They were wired to a machine that would channel the Twelve's awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of the time-tossed powerful mutant teenager known as Nate Grey, an alternate reality version of Scott and Jean's son from the Age of Apocalypse . As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott saved Nate and merged with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Jean detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him, however, he was presumed dead by most of his teammates . Only Jean and Cable refused to believe Scott had perished, at which time Cable joined the X-Men to honor his father . Investigating rumors he was alive, Phoenix and Cable found Scott in the birthplace of Apocalypse in Akkaba, Egypt, struggling to reassert his mind over the villain's psyche. Ultimately, Jean was able to physically rip Apocalypse's essence from Scott's body, using her mental powers, and Cable destroyed Apocalypse with his own powers - . Emma Frost Afterward, Scott returned to the X-Men, but his association with Apocalypse had given him a grimmer, more serious personality than ever before. As a result, many of his relationships became strained, including his marriage to Jean. Apocalypse made him question not only their relationship, but his life as a whole. Following the outing of Professor X as a mutant to the world, while under the influence of Cassandra Nova, his school opened its doors to the mutant population at large. Professor Xavier left Earth, while under the control of Cassandra Nova, and Jean was left as Headmistress of the school . When Jean began to show signs of manifesting the Phoenix Force, Scott only further distanced himself from her. Jean, confused by the change in their relationship, confided in Logan and the two kissed in the woods outside the school, but Logan walked away, telling her that she should remain with Scott . Jean's new responsibilities, along with her growing powers, forced her to put her attention elsewhere, leaving Scott feeling ignored and his trauma from being possessed trivialized . Scott was instrumental in preventing the mutant Kuan-Yin Xorn's suicide and in recruiting the powerful mutant to the X-Men . Scott began abstaining from sex with Jean for five months and even after Jean attempted several times to confront Cyclops, he continued to push her away. Scott sought the help of qualified therapist, Emma Frost , once known as the White Queen and a former villain who had reformed and joined the X-Men . Their relationship ostensibly began as a series of psychic therapy sessions, but Emma took advantage of this situation to get close to Scott and, under the guise of counseling him, she was able to instigate a telepathic affair . When Jean discovered the affair , she forced Emma to admit her true feelings. Furious at both himself and Jean, Scott confronted Jean and demanded she read his mind and Phoenix finally complied. Jean discovered that Scott and Emma never engaged in any physical contact, even though Emma had offered it. Scott, who felt he couldn't get through to his angry and hurt wife, subsequently left the X-Men to mull over what was happening in his life . Scott left for a small period of recuperation, during which he met and reconciled with his father. Scott soon found himself at the Hellfire Club, which had been turned into a sleazy strip club, and tried to get drunk, attempting to escape the responsibilities, expectations, and demands he felt were unjustly placed on him by the X-Men. Scott, then, accompanied Wolverine and Fantomex to the government-created, time-pocket, called The World, and then Asteroid M. During his time with Wolverine, Scott reveals that he feels his relationship with Jean was stagnant and that the two of them had not progressed romantically since their initial teenage romance . Repeated missions with Wolverine resulted in the growth of a tentative friendship between the two veteran X-Men. When Scott returned, the sentient DNA, known as John Sublime, had taken control of the Xorn, who was also wearing the guise of Magneto, and attacked the X-Men and killed Jean in the process. As she was dying, Scott apologized for hurting her, but Jean instead told him that she understood and had never seen him more alive and urged him to live on . Scott, however, was devastated by Jean's death, and considered leaving the X-Men once more , but due to the telepathic intervention of the Jean of an alternate future, in an attempt to prevent said future from coming to pass, Cyclops and Emma became romantically involved and together, the pair rebuilt the Xavier Institute, as co-headmasters, as Prof. Xavier had decided to stay in Genosha . Cyclops also tutored a squad at the institute, named the Corsairs, named after his father. The team consisted of Dryad, Quill, Specter, and the three remaining Stepford Cuckoos. The Need to Astonish Initially, several of their teammates were none too happy with this, because they felt that Cyclops and Emma were insulting the memory of Jean Grey-Summers and the marriage she and Scott once shared. As a result, Wolverine flatly insulted and fought Scott , Beast stated that he no longer liked him , and Rachel, in particular, felt hurt and angry by her father's lack of remorse for the psychic affair that Jean found before her death and Emma's part in it and changed her last name to Grey . The other X-Men, eventually, came to accept the relationship and both Scott and Emma managed to reconcile with Rachel in their own ways, such as introducing Rachel to Jean's other family members, family that she did not get a chance to meet in her own timeline . Deciding that the X-Men needed to play more of a role in emergency rescue and aid, and thus garner attention on mutants in a more positive light where mutant abilities are used for the good of people, Cyclops handpicked a team, in order to get out into the world more. Scott chose Beast: for his intelligence, Emma: for her telepathy in the field, Wolverine: because of his fighting experience, and Shadowcat: as the public face of mutants . The remaining teams, Scott left in the charge of Alex and Ororo. The teams' first mission was an alien, named Ord of the Breakworld, during which the team rescued the recently resurrected Colossus and destroyed a cure for mutants . Not long after, the X-Men's Danger Room became sentient, attacking the X-Men and seeking to ultimately kill Prof. Xavier . Calling itself "Danger", "she" revealed that Prof. Xavier knew she had been self-aware, since the Shi'ar technology was installed in the Danger Room years ago, but chose to ignore her, effectively, inhumanely using her only to train his teams of X-Men. After her defeat on the island of Genosha, the X-Men abandoned Prof. Xavier on the island in disgust and Cyclops stated that he no longer needed Prof. Xavier's input at the school or with the team . Deadly Genesis After the events of House of M, nearly all mutants were left de-powered, and Prof. Xavier was missing. Vulcan, shocked Scott doesn't recognize him, attacked and easily defeated several members of the X-Men and kidnapped Cyclops and Rachel . Eventually managing to free themselves, Cyclops and Rachel attempted to escape, only to run into their captor, who revealed himself to be Cyclops' younger brother. Cyclops recognized where they were as the Muir-MacTaggert Research Center and they end-up on Muir Island with Prof. Xavier, Havok, and a team of X-Men. When Scott asked why he didn't remember any of the events, Professor Xavier (who had lost his powers at the time) had Rachel read his mind and confirmed the memories were not in Scott's mind anymore, because he had erased them. Vulcan escaped, stating that he despised what the X-Men had become and did not consider Scott or Alex his brothers. This left Cyclops resentful towards his mentor and he demanded that Prof. Xavier leave the school, as it was no longer "his" . During an impromptu telepathic "therapy session", while Emma was being influenced by Cassandra Nova, Emma presented Cyclops with the possibility that his lack of control over his optic blasts actually stemmed from a sort of mental block that the young Scott imposed upon himself, after the combined traumas of the loss of his parents, separation from his brother, and shocking manifestation of his powers. This was seen as a coping mechanism, giving Scott something to focus on and try to maintain some sort of control over, at a time when events completely out of his control had effectively shattered the life he had led, up to that point. Using this information to weaken his resolve, surprisingly, Scott seemed to admit that this theory was the truth of the matter, further admitting that he had even blocked making this decision out of his memory, to preserve the fallacy in his own mind and prevent others from discovering his "secret" . Even though stronger telepaths like Jean Grey-Summers and Prof. Charles Francis Xavier shared a longer common history with Scott, Emma Frost was able to root this out of his mind. It can safely be speculated that Emma was able to do so, in part, due to her highly refined telepathic skills and, in part, due to the fact that she was able to bring Cyclops to a point of shamelessly opening up his true self to her, something Jean and the Professor never accomplished. For a short time, Scott had full control over his optical blasts, although it was only temporary. Scott was also temporarily killed and resurrected on a mission to Ord's Breakworld . 198 With few mutants left after M-Day, Cyclops opened the Xavier Institute’s estate as an internment camp, set up for any mutant who needed refuge . Sentinel Squad O*N*E was then activated, by the President. The squad was dispatched to the Xavier Institute, to monitor and protect the remaining mutants. They got into a brief quarrel with the X-Men, but stopped after Emma revealed the units were piloted . Together, they repelled an attack on the mansion from the Leper Queen and her Sapien League. Apocalypse attacked, again, at this time, but the X-Men, ONE, and the Avengers combined sent him retreating into his Sphinx . Civil War Emma declared neutrality on the subject of the superhero Civil War, reasoning that the X-Men sympathized too much with Captain America's side - who, like the X-Men, were persecuted for wanting to do the right thing -, but believed that the mutant race had suffered too great a loss recently to take a side either way and simply needed to focus on survival. A riot broke out, led by Caliban and Erg. It was discovered to be a distraction for Domino and Shatterstar to free the 198. Roughly half of them escaped, with Domino, on an aircraft and went to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Iron Man placed Bishop in charge of finding the 198 and Cyclops, Angel, Beast, and Iceman left the mansion to assist him , eventually bringing them back. Mutant Messiah When the first new mutant baby was born since M-Day, the Marauders and the Purifiers tried to claim her . Cyclops had a team of X-Men track down the Acolytes while he sent X-Factor members, Jamie Madrox and Layla Miller, to Forge's lab. Scott also sent Rictor undercover, to the Purifiers . Cyclops told Prof. Xavier to leave the mansion, due to his interference with the the team's direction. Cyclops stated that he needed to lead the team as he was trained to and asked if it occurred to Prof. Xavier that, for him to take the reins, Charles would have to stop driving . Upon discovering that Cable had kidnapped the new born mutant, Cyclops ordered the reforming of X-Force, with Wolverine leading the team, to hunt down Cable and retrieve the baby. During this time, unknown to the X-Men, Bishop had infected the O*N*E Sentinels that guarded the mansion with nanites and in the fight that ensued, the X-mansion was destroyed. The search for the mutant messiah ended on Muir Island, where Prof. Xavier convinced Cyclops to allow Cable to escape to the future with the baby . Cable teleported to the future, just as Bishop fired a round at the child. The shot missed her and hit Prof. Xavier in the head. Cyclops struck Bishop with an optic blast and declared the X-Men disbanded. San Francisco Scott and Emma took a vacation in the Savage Land, but received a call from Warren that they were needed in San Francisco. Afterward, Cyclops and Emma were successful in rescuing San Francisco from the mutant known as Goddess. As a result, the Mayor of the city, Sadie Sinclair, offered to help the X-Men reestablish themselves in the city. After building a new headquarters, Graymalkin Industries, and a brief battle against Magneto and some Sentinels, Cyclops sent word to all the world's mutants that San Francisco, which had welcomed the X-Men with open-arms, was now a safe haven for mutantkind and that all were welcomed to join them. San Francisco's population openly welcomed the X-Men, even though a resurrected Graydon Creed and assorted other previously dead foes, began pushing to outlaw mutant reproduction. The new anti-mutant propaganda caused an explosion of hate crimes on mutants and former mutants. While at the Graymalkin Industries, Storm joined with Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine, Beast, and Armor and the group checked-on a mysterious death, that seemed to be mutant related. After following a trail of mysteriously genetically-created mutants and death, the X-Men finally ended on Wundagore Mountain. There, they confronted Forge, who revealed his true madness. Forge endeavored to save the world from the Annexation, an invasion from a parallel world on the other side of the Ghost Box, the trans-dimensional teleporter, and planned this by sending the X-Men to the parallel universe that was home to the Ghost Boxes, to destroy them before the Annexation could begin. After forcibly opening the Ghost Box, risking all life on Earth, Abigail Brand and Beast fired a world-destroying laser into the opening of the Ghost Box. Before everything could be destroyed, Ororo offered Forge a chance to come back with them and Forge screamed of his rejection by Ororo for marriage and she let him go. Forge remained in his complex as it was destroyed and seemingly perished in the ensuing laser blast. Scott was later possessed, by the Shadow King, to kill the X-Men, in an attempt to force Storm to choose between being an X-Man or the ruler of Wakanda. After being shot by a bolt of lighting, the Shadow King left Scott and Storm revived him with C.P.R. Cyclops' attitude became more "kill or be killed", during this time, as he reformed X-Force as a black ops hit squad, while keeping their existence secret . First, Scott ordered Wolverine to eliminate Mystique, for her part in the Messiah Complex , then the Purifiers , and Bishop (which he oped over saving the lives of Boom-Boom, Hellion, and Surge) from the Leper Queen. Also, Scott ordered the use of a variation of the mutant Legacy virus as biological warfare against the Skrulls, during their invasion of San Francisco . After battling the Hellfire Cult and Empath, Scott encountered his dead ex-wife, Madelyne, again when she inexplicably returned as a psychic ghost. Calling herself the Red Queen and with a newly assembled all-female team of mutants, calling themselves the Sisterhood , they attacked the X-Men and Madelyne stole a lock of Jean's hair in Wolverine's possession, with the goal of using it to locate and inhabit Jean's body, allowing her to be reborn . Scott employed Domino to exhume Jean's grave and swap her body with another. Unaware of the switch and spurning Scott's attempt to reach out to her, Madelyne attempted to possess the body, but seemingly disintegrated into nothingness, as no other body than Jean's could house an entity of Madelyne's level of power. Utopia Footage of Cooperstown, Alaska from Hope's birth was eventually released to the media, by Simon Trask, designed to deceive the public into believing that the destruction was caused by the newborn mutant messiah rather than the Purifiers. The footage, coupled with Trask's newly formed Humanity Now!, lead to violent rioting from mutants against the anti-mutant coalition in San Francisco. Though supported by the mayor, Cyclops was largely viewed as the leader of the remaining mutant population by the media and he took the brunt of negative media and public opinion, implicated as endorsing and sending the X-Men to lead the rioting. Trask capitalized on the hysteria, portraying Humanity Now! as victims of oppression, in order to push Proposition X . Norman Osborn utilized the Dark Avengers to stop the riots and ordered the arrest Cyclops and his team of X-Men, calling in Emma to lead a new team of Dark X-Men. Taking advice from Storm that Scott's actions are always in the best interest of mutant-kind, Emma agreed to lead the team, and would answer to Osborn, as his Black Queen. Scott's plan finally came together, as he had Magik teleport X-Force into H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Alcatraz Island, where they took on the Dark X-Men and Dark Avengers, while Magik teleported all the captured mutants, including Prof. Xavier, to safety. X-Force was aided by Emma and Namor, who revealed themselves to be double-agents against Osborn. Immediately after, Scott had the X-Club resurface Asteroid M, which crashed into Pacific Coast a few years prior. Cyclops then ordered Magik and Pixie to teleport every X-Man and allied mutant to the asteroid, which he now called Utopia. During a press conference, Cyclops informed the world that they had left the United States and that they rejected Norman Osborn and his methods. Magneto soon joined the ranks of X-Men, stating, humbly, that Scott "succeeded where Charles and I failed" in uniting the mutant race . Necrosha When Selene attempted to attain Goddess-hood in Necrosha, she had Eli Bard use the Techno-Organic Virus to resurrect Caliban, Thunderbird, Doug Ramsey, Destiny, the Hellions, many old X-Men villains, and the entire population of Genosha. Selene, also, recruited thought dead Clarice Ferguson, Senyaka, Wither, and Mortis Selene sent wave-after-wave of the X-Men's fallen friends and foes to eliminate them on their island of Utopia, while attempting to drain the life force of everyone she resurrected to reach ultimate power . Cyclops sent two teams to deal with the threat. Scott sent Rogue, Magneto, Nightcrawler, Husk, Pyslocke, Colossus, and Blindfold to Muir Island, on a tip from Destiny, that turned out to be a trap and he sent X-Force to deal with Selene, personally, on Genosha , all while staying on the island with the rest of the X-Men and mutant population. Second Coming Cable and a teenage Hope returned from the future. Cyclops made their safe passage to Utopia the X-Men's top priority while Bastion made Hope's demise his . Scott sent a group of X-Men to bring her in and Ariel was killed in an attack, while Cyclops ordered Cannonball's New Mutants team to attack Cameron Hodge at a Smiley Faces base . After the X-Men caught up with Cable and Hope after constant attacks from William Stryker's Purifiers, the Leper Queen's Sapien League, and Cameron Hodge's Smiley Faces, Nightcrawler sacrificed himself to get Hope back to Utopia . Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island . Bastion, then, encased the island, and much of the San Francisco Bay Area, in an impenetrable dome. At the center of the dome, Bastion opened a time portal to his own time, where sentinels ruled and mutants were extinct, and sent a beacon to a Master Mold Sentinel to send an endless wave of Nimrods . Cyclops ordered X-Force to ferry Doug Ramsey into the future, using the last time jump that Cable had in his time machine, to halt the horde of Nimrods pouring through the portal . They were successful, but Cable had to sacrifice himself for their return. Angered at the loss of her father figure, Hope then destroyed Bastion and the dome with an armada of mutant powers and blamed Scott for endangering Cable and the loss of his life . Scott, then, buried the remains of his son . Heroic Age After taking full responsibility for X-Force's actions and the deaths of every X-Man since the start of the Messiah Complex and ordering X-Force's disbanding , Scott was forgiven, by most, and Steve Rogers stated that after saving all of the human and mutant lives in the dome, it was time for the X-Men to step into the light . Scott was awarded a medal from the President and 5 new mutant births were detected by Cerebra . After Jubilee was infected by Vampires and receiving info from Blade that Dracula's son Xarus has been declared Lord of all the Vampires and planned to turn all mutants, Scott ordered the resurrection of Dracula. After Anole became sick, Cyclops ordered a quarantine of Utopia, sealing everyone that was there on the island and blocking everyone that was off, before learning that Lobe was behind it. | Powers = Cyclops is a mutant. Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Cyclops's eyes not only are organs that utilizes the the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. They are are also inter-dimensional portals between this universe and a non-Einsteinian universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blast seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about 2 pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam 4 feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that he hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet in half, though he may have been indulging in hyperbole. In the Age of Apocalypse dimension, his beams can cut through Adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. In the mainstream continuity of the Marvel Universe, it has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. During the Civil War: X-Men story arc, Cyclops is controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron Man measured Cyclops's power while he was powering Bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. Cyclops is seen fighting The Hulk in World War Hulk: X-Men #1 and in issue #2, where he uses a beam blast to stop the Hulk, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor Xavier. While it peels off some of the Hulk's skin, he was able to walk towards Cyclops and clench his entire face, effectively containing the blast. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. | Abilities = Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he's usually right. Master Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has in the past held his own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine and Ghost Rider. | Strength = Cyclops possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. | Weaknesses = Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. Emma Frost has recently claimed the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. Mister Sinister has also claimed that his eyes have become reliant on the ruby quartz sunglasses and visor, therefore making it hard for Cyclops to control the blasts on his own. After overcoming the trauma, he was able to control his blasts and open his eyes for a period of time. However, he gradually began losing control of the blasts and had to revert back to using the sunglasses and visor. | Equipment = * Cyclops' Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Scott to use while sleeping. | Transportation = * X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport and X-Factor Plane. | Weapons = * When Scott used the disguise of Erik the Red, he was able to project his optic blasts through its gloves. | Notes = * Due to brain injury, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor or glasses with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. * Mister Sinister claimed that Scott's eyes and brain became too reliant on ruby quartz rather than affecting change to his injury. * Emma Frost has recently said the psychological trauma of losing his parents and being separated from his brother are primarily responsible for his inability to control his powers. * Scott frequently listens to the radio. | Trivia = * Scott was very close to his mother in law Elaine Grey who acted as a motherly figure toward him. The two continued to be close even after the death of his wife Jean Grey. Scott was severely upset when Elaine was slain by Black Cloak, a random victim of the extermination of the Grey Genome. | Wikipedia = Cyclops (comics) | Comicvine = cyclops/29-1459/ | Links = * Marvel.com profile * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Cyclops * Marvel Directory * Scott Summers article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. See Also * Summers and Grey Family Tree * Scott Summers Expanded History }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Corsairs Category:Twelve members Category:X-Factor members Category:X-Men members Category:198 members Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Optic Blasts Category:Martial Arts Category:Summers Family Category:Leaders Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Utopians